How They Met, Sammy and Shade version
by Ashe Inuzuka
Summary: How two of my characters from The Life of an Angel and The Search for an Angel, Sammy Acorn and Shade Rose, met.


Ok, this is a oneshot that is obviously about how Sammy and Shade first met. Hope you enjoy. On with the oneshot!

* * *

  
Sammy snuggled up against Shade, sighing happily. This was one of the few times that they got some peace and quiet, being the queen and king of KnuckerHole made them pretty busy most of the time, and having Sandy and Eclipse took most of their free time up. But they had gotten some time off today, thanks to a little accident that nearly cost Sammy her life. It had reminded Sammy a lot of the way that she and Shade had first met; it was even on a similar cliff.

Flashback.  
4 year old Sammy Acorn sat on a cliff near Knothole Castle which overlooked the surrounding landscape, her feet swinging off the edge. There was a large pond at the foot of the cliff, which always seemed to sparkle even when it wasn't sunny. This was Sammy's favourite place to come when she wanted to be alone, since no one but her knew how to get up here. Many had tried to climb up her cliff, but only she knew the hidden path to get up. She was up here because her parents had tried to get her to meet a male hedgehog who was the same age as her. He was Shadow the Hedgehog's son, so she was expected to be his rival, but she really couldn't care about some male hedgehog or being his rival, she just wanted things to stay the same as they always had. She could hear her mother calling her from the bottom, but she was currently ignoring her. Finally Sammy sighed, knowing it was about diner time, time for her to get down. "Be right down!" She called to her mother. Sammy stood, turning around like she always did. But today was different, her one foot went to far back and wasn't on the cliff anymore. Sammy began to fall backward. As soon as she realised the problem she tried to fix it, but she had already fallen to far back, causing her to begin to fall. She watched the cliff pass her as she fell at a frightening speed. "Sammy!" Her mother called in horror. "Sonic! HELP!" Her mother screamed. Her father appeared beside her mother, Shadow and the 4 year old boy hedgehog that looked a lot like him standing beside him. Sammy closed her eyes, knowing that this would surely be her end as she sped toward the lake. She didn't notice the boy activate his hover shoes; she didn't notice him begin to run toward her, staying above the water thanks to his hover shoes. Just as Sammy was about to feel the cold water that when she impacted it would surely break her neck, instead she felt semi-strong arms catch her, holding her bridal style. Sammy slowly opened her eyes, only to see Shadow's son holding her bridal style while floating about a foot above the lake, worry in his eyes. "You ok?" He asked worriedly. "Y-yeah. I-I'm fine." Sammy said, still a little scared since she had just had a near death experience at the age of 4. He nodded, walking back to shore before turning off his hover shoes, causing his feet to hit the ground with a light thud. He slowly placed Sammy's feet on the ground, his arms wrapped around her waist to make sure she didn't fall. "She's fine, a little shaken up, but fine." The boy told her parents and his father. "Good thing you guys were here, I don't have hover shoes like you, so I wouldn't have been able to save her." Her father said, thanking Shadow and the boy. "Yes, thank you for saving my daughter Shade." Her mother said happily, wrapping her arms around Sammy and picking her up. "It wasn't a problem." The boy, Shade, said simply. "Thanks Shade." Sammy told him, snuggling into the protection of her mother. "No problem Sammy." Was his simply reply, before they all walked back to the castle together.  
End of Flashback.

"When you saved me today...it was a lot like the way we met, wasn't it?" Sammy asked Shade, looking up at him. "Yeah...it was, wasn't it?" Shade asked, Sammy simply nodded and smiled. "Which reminds me...you aren't allowed on cliffs anymore." Shade told her, smiling slightly at her expression of shock. "That's not far! I've been on cliffs my whole life and I've only fallen thrice!" Sammy exclaimed. "Which is thrice too many. I can't risk losing you." Shade told her, pulling her into a protective hug. Sammy sighed, deciding to argue with him about this later...after a nice nap.

* * *

Wasn't Shade just a little black knight in red armour? Like I said, hope you like it and hope you review too!


End file.
